1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic circuitry for electro-mechanical balancing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotating bodies exhibiting mechanical vibrations as a result of mass unbalance, or mass eccentricity as it is sometimes called, worn bearings, bent shafts, misaligned shafts, et cetera. The manifestations of unbalance are cyclically repetitive. Numerous devices have been proposed for measuring the instantaneous displacement, velocity or acceleration of the rotating body and for converting such measured function into a corresponding cyclic electrical signal which can be analyzed.
The electrical signal contains pulses related to cyclically repetitive incidents and also contains some surface noise components and spurious components which interfere with the principal pulses to be investigated.